The present invention pertains to phase locked loops and especially to phase locked loops utilized in phase shift keyed demodulators and the like. Typical examples of phase locked loops utilized in various types of phase shift keyed demodulators are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,589, entitled "Automatic Signal Acquisition Means for a Phase Locked Loop With Anti-Sideband Lock Protection" and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,030, entitled "Automatic Signal Acquisition Means for Phase Locked Loop with Anti-Sideband Lock Protection". In phase locked loops and especially these types of applications, it is extremely difficult to provide the proper frequency acquisition sensitivity and still maintain the desired phase locked loop characteristics. It is especially difficult to provide the proper bandwidth and acquisition speed when the incoming signal has large frequency excursions.